Finish your food
by obsessed-anime
Summary: Sango and Kagome meet up one day to talk about how their children just won't finish their food and Kagome lets Sango in on a secret.


Title: Finish your food

Summary: Kagome and Sango met up one day in a cafe and started chatting about their lives. They came to the topic of how Kagome was good with kids and Kagome shared a secret with Sango...

Author's note:

Hi guys! Long time since I actually posted on . I don't know if I will actually continue The Awakening anymore but I will try to write one-shorts occasionally or even attempt a chaptered story again. However, I can't really confirm anything so... we'll see how it goes. Oh and nowadays, I enjoy writing song fics so if you guys have any request, I will do my best to fulfill them ^_^ You guys will have to tell me the songs and if you have any particular pairing in mind as well as anything special in the plot like a specific title or scene etc.

Okay, on the side note, my mother inspired me to write this story, so thanks to her. In this story, all the characters are in the present time, as in NOW! Sango is with Miroku and has a son called Yuu (I really like him in so I use this name often).

Kagome and Sesshoumaru are also together and they have their son, Shippo and their daughter, Rin. Kagome is also recently pregnant. I am not sure if I should write another one shot for this so please give me your suggestions. Hope you will enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and is not mine so don't sue me. Well, on the story goes!

Kagome was rushing around the house, searching for her car keys as she clumsily collided into everything around her. One would wonder exactly where she was rushing off to. In this case, Sango had asked Kagome out for a chat and Kagome was officially LATE. She had set her alarm clock to make sure she would actually wake up on time but it turned out that Sesshoumaru stopped the alarm clock from ringing, wanting her to get more rest despite her constant naps during the day.

Sitting down on the couch for a rest, she thought about how protective Sesshoumaru had been since he found out she was pregnant with his child again. He did not want her rest to be disturbed and that, in turn caused her to be late for her chat with Sango. However, instead of finding his actions suffocating, Kagome thought of his gestures to be sweet and did not mind them at all. In fact, she treasures these things that Sesshoumaru does that shows how much he cares about her.

Unfortunately, it was not the time to start dreaming about how great Sesshoumaru was and Kagome snapped out of her daydream. Finally spying her car keys beside the door, she quickly snatched them and rushed out of the house, wondering about her slowness of mind. Sesshoumaru had arranged everything to make things easier for her, knowing that she would oversleep. After all, Sesshoumaru even hung the clothes she would be wearing in the washroom and had even prepared breakfast. Ever the perfectionist, there was no doubt that Sesshoumaru would put the keys near the exit. Instead of thinking rationally, Kagome had searched the entire house like a madwoman, panicking at every corner.

Thinking about how her calm and cool-headed husband rushing around the house, preparing everything and making sure everything was perfect, Kagome simply could not help but giggle and finally enter the car, making her way to where she was to meet Sango.

At the cafe...

Sango tapped her feet in impatience as she waited for Kagome to make her appearance. It was normal for Kagome to be late but this was ridiculous. She had been 2 hours late! Sango was about to call Kagome when the devil herself bustled in. Seeing Kagome searching for her face among the crowd wildly, Sango lifted her hands and waved to Kagome. Kagome gave a sigh of relief and joined Sango. The second Kagome finally calmed down the interrogation began.

"So, young lady, what good excuse do you have for your tardiness today?" Sango mock glared at Kagome like a stern teacher.

Kagome had to stifle her giggles before replying, "Sesshoumaru stopped my alarm clock from ringing to make sure I have sufficient rest."

"Sufficient rest? Are you alright, Kagome? Did something happen or something? What could have happened? Sesshoumaru allowed you out in this sort of condition? He..." Sango's words trailed off as a sudden click resounded in her head. Kagome confirmed it in her next sentence.

"I am pregnant again. Sesshoumaru wants me to be well rested." Kagome let out a giggle after saying this.

Suddenly, Sango squealed and glomped (for those who don't know what I mean, she somewhat jumped her) Kagome. Soon, the two good friends started chatting about the ups and downs of pregnancy. It took quite some time before both of them finally calmed down enough to talk properly. Curious, Kagome asked Sango exactly what it was that caused her to ask Kagome out.

Sango's face suddenly turned black at the change of subject. She was suddenly reminded of what she had asked Kagome out for. Seeing Sango's sudden change of mood, Kagome kept silent, waiting for Sango to start talking.

"You see, Kagome, I have been having troubles lately. As you know, Yuu is 10 years old now. I had hoped this would not happen but he picked up a few bad habits from Miroku." Kagome suddenly cut in.

"Bad habits? What kind of bad habits are we talking about here?" Kagome asked. Suddenly, Kagome was struck with a thought. "Wait a minute. Do you mean that he inherited Miroku's...?" Kagome asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"No! That's not what I mean. Get you mind out of the gutter! What I MEAN is that Yuu also has a habit of not finishing his food and no matter what I do, he would not listen!" Sango replied with an exasperating look on her face.

"Oh... Well, it isn't really that hard to get children to finish their food, you know? I have a tip for you to try. I don't know if it will get Yuu to finish his food but I sure got Shippo to finish his." Kagome told Sango and started explaining what happened when Shippo had refused to eat once.

_**Two years ago...**_

Shippo was refusing to finish his food once again and Kagome was getting frustrated. Everyday she asks herself why Shippo had to be like his father and be so picky about the food he eats.

Trying to convince Shippo to finish his food, Kagome told him about how there were people who did not have enough food to eat. She tried to explain about how they were suffering and that he should appreciate the fact that he had food to eat.

All Shippo does is look up at Kagome with a blank face and says, "Papa does it too!"

That very night, Kagome kicked Sesshoumaru out of the room and swore that if he does not change his bad habit of not finishing his food and getting Shippo to eat as well, he could dream about every sleeping in the same room as her ever again.

The next morning, Kagome left the bedroom only to see an astonishing sight. Sesshoumaru and Shippo were sitting at the dining table, eating their breakfast without a fuss. Shippo also turned to her, giving her his word that he would finish his food from now on and gave her a blinding smile before returning to his meal.

Not understanding how Sesshoumaru did it, she gave him a disbelieving look, only to get the reply that some things among guys were sacred. Not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth, Kagome ignored the fact that she was unable to pry the secret from Sesshoumaru's lips but just happily ate her breakfast, glad to know that she would not longer need to worry that Shippo was not eating enough.

As soon as Shippo left for school, Kagome turned towards Sesshoumaru and led him to the bedroom since he had been a good boy...

_**Present time...**_

"So that's it. Just get Miroku to talk to Yuu about eating his food. I believe he would be able to solve the problem. If he doesn't manage to do so, you can still keep him away from you for a period of time meaning that you have more free time as well. It's a win-win situation" Kagome explained with a sly grin on her face.

They started laughing together and after solving this problem, Kagome and Sango began to reminisce about their younger days till late in the evening before they bade farewell to each other.

Upon reaching home, Sesshoumaru and Kagome cuddled together on the couch as Kagome started filling Sesshoumaru in on all that happened and what they talked about that day. After that, there was just peaceful silence between the two of them

She was about to doze off when Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear, causing her face to turn red and hold on tight as Sesshoumaru lifted her and headed towards the bedroom.

"_Shouldn't I get my reward for all my hard work, hmm..."_

Authors note:

Yup, I kind of changed my plot since I wrote the first half at least half a year ago and my inspiration book went missing. Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Continue scrolling down to read the explanation of how Sesshoumaru dealt with Shippo. ^_^

_Sesshoumaru speaking_

**Shippo speaking**

**Omake**:

After getting kicked out of the room, instead of fretting like a normal man should, Sesshoumaru merely snickered and entered his son's room.

**So was the plan successful, Papa?**

_Very successful, my dear son. So, are you clear on what you are supposed to do in the morning?_

**Of course! I will finish my food from now onwards. **

_Good boy_

Giving Shippo the PSP he had bought recently, Sesshoumaru left the room and sat on the couch, anticipating the "reward" he would be getting for his "hard work". With a smile on his face, Sesshoumaru fell asleep, thinking about how the plan was a success. In the bedroom, Kagome continued sleeping, unaware of the prank her husband and son had played on her.


End file.
